


Nero的新娘

by Hululu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hululu/pseuds/Hululu
Summary: AU。ABO世界观。





	1. Chapter 1

Sparda领主的儿子分化为Alpha已满三年，按照传统，他需要与一位出身与自己相称的Omega订下婚约。全国上下的领主们都喜不自禁，暗叹这块香馍馍终于成熟了。

虽然Sparda领主的领地不大——就一个RedGrave城，因为他老人家（？）嫌领土大了破事儿多懒得管——但是他们家觉醒了魔神血统，还战斗力破表，搞死了曾经的帝国第一战力Mundus不说，最近刚摁死造反的Urizen，国王陛下见了他们都要陪笑脸。其他领主巴不得家里的Omega越多越好，全都送到Nero少爷跟前任其挑选。

然而Nero的选择却让他老爹破天荒地皱起了眉，“我不想要别人家的Omega。我想要V。”

V是Vergil的双生弟弟Dante从外头带回来的孩子，有着Sparda家特有的银发，很多人都在猜（包括RedGrave巨头Trish和Lady）是不是这两兄弟谁遗落在外的私生子。一半的人认为是Dante的种，因为他哥哥Vergil已经有过一次意外得到了Nero，按照他的性格不可能会让意外发生第二次。另一半人认为是Vergil的种，因为V跟Dante没有丝毫其他的相似点，倒是在某些方面颇有些Vergil的风范，比如喜欢看书。

“Vergil的书房除了他自己，就V可以进去，连Dante和Nero都不能进。”Trish站了V派。

Lady跟Trish总是选择不一样，“是Dante先感应到V的魔神血统，按理来说就是他的。”

甚至连分化迟缓这个特点都跟Sparda家的传统一模一样——Vergil是21岁分化的，Dante则跟Nero一样是20岁。V年纪甚至比Nero还大那么一点，直到Nero在晚于分化红线18岁的20岁分化成Alpha的三年之后，V还是没有动静。就算是Beta也会有一点点小动静的，因为孕囊需要发育。但是V一直没有丝毫分化的迹象。

“他还没分化，你怎么确定他会是适合你的Omega或者Beta？”

“就算他是Alpha，我也不后悔。”Nero坚定地说。

Dante笑得口水都要流出来了。“如果V分化成了Alpha，你怎么知道人家愿意跟你一个Alpha凑活？”

“你们俩不也凑活得挺好的……”跪在阶下的Nero嘀咕道。

Vergil头疼地揉了揉额角，“你到底要我说几次？别一天到晚听那些人胡诌。我跟你叔叔没有亲兄弟之外的其他关系。”

Nero“哦”了一声。亲兄弟跟

“你去问问他愿不愿意。我懒得管。”Vergil摆摆手。他儿子立刻屁颠屁颠跑去找心上人了。

Dante站过去伸手帮他揉了揉，“又头疼了？”

“还好。这两天没睡好。”这是与Mundus决战的旧伤，时不时会给Vergil带来困扰。

角落里传来女仆细微的尖叫声，看来是一个吃Sparda双子CP的。他们领地里到底都聚集了一些什么人啊？糟心。

说是要去问V自己的意见，可是走到温室门口Nero又打退堂鼓了。他能在他老爹面前面不改色一副胸有成竹的模样，真要对上正主，还是发虚。V的一头银发在温室的植物中很显眼，Nero一眼就看到他正坐在往常的地方看书。他轻手轻脚地走过去，安静地坐在一边看着。他可以就这样看着V一整天。

“我以为从现在开始你会很忙，怎么有时间来温室盯着我看书？”V并没有把视线从书本上移开。

Nero倒是非常乐意跟那些纸张吃醋，他伸手把书拿过来，夹上书签，放到桌上V伸长手也拿不到的一方。“我不喜欢那些Omega。”

V已经对Nero这么做很习惯了。每次Nero想要引起他的注意都会拿走他的书。“Beta也没关系。我相信你父亲会给你充分的自由。”

“可是我……”他搔搔头发，“我……”他拉住V的手，气自己又一次说不出来。

“怎么了，Nero？”V绿色的眼睛温和地看着他。这是他身上最不Sparda的部分。Sparda家的人都是蓝色的眼睛，像夏日暴雨后的天际一样美丽。

Nero把他纤长的手紧紧地握在手里，对方毫无抵抗的动作似乎在给予他力量。他执起V的手，亲吻他无名指的指根。“我选择你，V。我只会选择你。”他单膝下跪在V的面前，微扬起头凝视着他。

“Nero？”V的声音有些战抖，他的脸上有着明显的惊讶，耳尖泛起羞涩的红晕。

“我不想要其他任何人，我只想要你，无论你以后分化为Alpha，Omega还是Beta。你——”他紧张地吞了吞口水，“你愿意接受我的求婚吗？”

V现在整张脸都红了，他掐紧的指尖已经在Nero的掌心留下了痕迹，可他毫无察觉。“我……我其实一直在暗地里希望你能来问我。”他坦白地说，难堪得烧红了眼角。“我永远不可能拒绝你。”

“哦，真是皆大欢喜。”看着在温室里亲到一起的两个年轻人，Dante鼓了鼓掌。

Vergil心里也是松了一口气。两个小年轻的心思领主大人早就看得一清二楚，就是多年来一直捅不破那层窗户纸。搞得一众长辈也是心理干着急。

“Nero真是太粗心了，求婚连戒指和玫瑰花都没准备。接下来要准备订婚仪式！”Kyrie开心地说。

“V还是未成年，订婚仪式也不行。”Trish幸灾乐祸地说，“让小家伙再等两年吧。”

Lady赞同地说，“看Nero为了V吃醋的样子多有趣啊！让他再等两年吧。”

Vergil揉了揉额角，他这领地上到底都是些什么人啊。糟心。要不是为了收税有钱花，他才不要在这个位置上坐下去。


	2. Chapter 2

Sparda少爷已有心上O，这消息传出去各位大人的心思就歇了吗？并没有，他们盯上了疑似Sparda领主私生子的V。V尚未分化，还是个未成年。未成年好啊，没那么多乱七八糟的社交限制，ABO都可以跟他打交道，说不定就看对眼了呢是吧？所以，这段时间针对V的拜帖和邀请函多得像下雪。偏偏Nico还故意找着Nero和V待在一起的时候送帖子过去，让Nero知道有多少人在盯着自己家V这块肥肉。这导致Nero今年的易感期症状非常严重。

原本一对已经订婚的AO互相提供信息素制作安抚剂可以帮助对方平稳地度过易感期和发情期，但是V现在还是个未成年，Nero只能在人为造成的激素水平不稳定前提下自己挨过易感期。

“你这么做只是给了Nero小狼狗向V撒娇的理由。”Trish在一次下午茶的时候批评Nico一波骚操作想看Nero吃醋，结果现在全体人员跟着吃狗粮。

Nico啃着枫糖饼毫不在意，“NV糖好卖啊！那些领主大人眼睛里只有利益，各位Omega少爷小姐眼中却更在乎爱情。最新的NV插画集都卖断货了，热度赶超Sparda双子指日可待。”当然吃双V、DV、DN等等冷门的也有，这点小钱她们也是不会放过的。

Kyrie老神在在地往杯子里疯狂加糖，“我总觉得V身具这么强的力量，有很大的几率会分化成Alpha吧？他们的信息素相容度对他们将来影响很大。还有两个人的易感期……”

Nico塞了一块糖进她嘴里，“好啦妈妈，别这么操心。据我所知，自从Nero在20岁那年分化成Alpha，V每年的生日愿望都是自己能分化成Omega。”

“你居然偷看贡奉在神魔殿的生日祈愿笺！”人们在生日的时候写下祈愿笺，供奉在神魔殿。据说神魔会为幸运儿实现愿望。

Lady赶忙捂住Kyrie的嘴。“嘘，小小姐，这件事就让它消散在金币的叮咚声响中吧。”

这一桌子坐了4个在Sparda领地呼风唤雨的女性，暗地里却是艹CP热度的大佬，难怪领地内CP风潮长盛不衰，女仆们连双子领主的CP都敢吃，还频频爆出一线讯息或糖或刀实时更新。

另一头关着门在屋里卖惨熬易感期的Nero完全不知道自己和V的日常已经成了他老爹最在乎的税收的来源之一。这是他第一次可以名正言顺地在易感期让V全程陪着自己，要不是房门关得紧紧恐怕他那甜腻腻的粉红光波袭击要让城堡里吃NV这对CP的女仆失血太多集体请假，第二天加急印出来插画集远销帝国各个领地的Omega闺房，精装版纪念版特供版统统卖断货，让Nico数金币数到睡不着觉。

“你还好吗？”V坐在床沿，让Nero枕在自己的大腿上。他不时轻轻梳理对方银色的短发，感受到掌下发着低烧的皮肤。

Nero满足地抱着V精瘦的腰，呼吸间都是V身上的气味，“有点头晕。”他嘟嘟囔囔地说，“可能因为低烧吧。”他幸福地感受到V在自己额上软软的亲吻，心里的小鹿蹦跶得无比欢腾。

“我如果快些分化成Omega就好了。”这样就能令你的每一个易感期都不再痛苦。

卖惨博得V的更多关爱那是可以的，但是如果让V萌生出其他不好的念头就不行了。Nero撑起身，将V扑倒在床铺里，“不要胡思乱想，V。你怎么样都是最好的。”他亲吻V光洁的额头，看到对方微微泛红的面容，禁不住俯下身舔吻那双时时引诱他的嘴唇。

V滚烫着脸张口迎入Nero的舌头，被对方在口中一阵扫荡便神志迷糊起来。他环住Nero的脖子，软软的舌头被又吸又舔，只觉得自己满嘴巴都是Nero的味道。他还不能分辨信息素的味道，但是他知道这就是Nero的味道，暖烘烘的，充满了温柔的保护的意味。

那双令他迷乱的嘴唇放开了他，让他得以将胸腹中灼烧的热量释放一点。但是旋即被用力吸吮的耳垂几乎要把他焚烧成烬。湿漉漉的舌尖舔弄他耳后薄薄的皮肤，直叫他哭吟出声。

有一团火在他的腹腔里被点燃了，火舌舔舐他的脏腑，又痛又烫。又有一团沸水在他的体下翻涌，淅淅沥沥地要从他后穴里淌出来。Nero身上辐射出压倒性的侵略感，竟然在这个时刻令他心生惧怕。V不由自主地发起抖来，眼泪不受控制地往外涌。

“Nero，不……不要……”他软绵绵地手推着Nero的肩，声音也颤抖起来。他不对劲，他身上发生了什么。

原本有些神志迷糊的Nero在听到V带着哭腔的声音后猛然惊醒。他都做了什么？他是不是伤害到了V？Nero猛地从床上弹起来，看到V满脸通红双眼含泪。一阵好闻的气味从他的身上传出来，直令Nero下身发硬。

分化？

Nero拉过乱作一团的被子将V盖好，捞起床头的铃绳一阵狂拉。

收到讯息的Kyrie和Lady很快便感到了，后者一脚踹开Nero的房门，被房间里充斥的信息素吓了一跳。“V分化了？”她示意Nero赶紧滚出来，然后让身为Omega的Kyrie进去查看V的情况。

Nero浑身上下一团乱，下半身的小老弟还精神得很，令他更是没脸见人。但是他现在满心都在担心V，被Lady砸了一脑袋披风这才反应过来，感激地用披风将自己罩起来。

“分化了。”Kyrie从门后探出头来，“我们一直用Nero的信息素制作的安抚剂派上用场了。”

一旁的女仆已经机灵地取来了药，又带来了专用的披风。

“我们先送他回房间。”Kyrie眨眨眼睛，“然后，可以准备订婚仪式了。”Omega分化后两年才算成熟，所以Nero和V只能先订婚。

这大好消息令常年冰块脸的Vergil也露出了一丝笑容。

随即发出去的订婚仪式请帖令帝国内的32位领主继续捶胸顿足，怎么你们Sparda家这么喜欢内部消化的？给大家一个联姻的机会行不行啊？无数Omega又一次捧着金币跪求赛车手太太的最新NV插画集典藏版，熬红了印刷厂一众工人面对加班费星光闪闪的眼睛。

V醒来的时候仍是清晨，不过已经有人来过了，他房间窗前的小桌上多了一支粉白色的蔷薇*，将出的阳光照进来，令得上面的小小露珠闪着钻石般的光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 粉白蔷薇的花语据说是“爱的誓言，执子之手与子偕老”。我对这个没啥研究。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我尽力了。标记什么的我再不想写了。我只不过是个糕点师傅，哪儿炖的来肉。

Nero和V的订婚搞得声势浩大，皇室和32位领主全都接到了请帖，宴会办了整整一个月，金币花得跟流水似得。人人都在期待筹备了2年的婚礼会是多么令人惊叹，结果人家悄悄咪咪地自家人就给办了。虽然对外说的是订婚搞得太铺张，Sparda领主的金库撑不住了，但是谁会信啊？根本不可能好吧？当大家是傻子啊？

可是，对啊，Sparda大人就是把其他领主（可能还有国王陛下）当傻子啊，说没钱不大办就这么小办了。一个客人都没请，预计出席的都是自家人。

Nico真想抱着Vergil领主大人声名远播的长腿唱颂歌，因为NV婚礼绘本预订数量再创新高，印刷厂996+007全线拉满生产力，人人都为着爱（jin）情（bi）的芬芳心迷神醉。

为了得到最佳的参考素材，Trish还翻出不知道哪一年的书要求婚礼前三天新人不可以见面。“不吉利。”金发女郎信誓旦旦地说，“根据记录，最严重的一对连誓言都没交换就死了。”

吓得一碰上V的事情必定小题大做的Nero愣是三天不敢出房门，生怕自己忍不住跑去见了面。

等待令果实更觉甘美。

身披轻纱的V走过的路全都铺满了粉白色的蔷薇（这就是Vergil说的缺钱.jpg）。Nero站在仪式大厅外等着他。

“你今天真好看。”Nero握住他的手，亲吻微微颤抖着的指尖。

V眨眨眼，“你今天也很好看。”

Nero心满意足地牵着自己的Omega走进庄严的仪式大厅，将V送入水池。

那是一个占据大厅足足一半面积的水池，装盛着银色的水。V踩在水面上，那些神奇的液体稳稳地托着他，令他如履平地。当他在中央站定，Sparda家的三个儿子也各自就位了。

由Nero开始，他用匕首割破手腕，将自己的血滴入水池中。“我许诺爱你，护你，并肩前行，此生不渝。”V的身上开始浮现黑色的魔纹，蜿蜒如画。隐约有猛兽的低吼声在大厅中回响，然后归于平静。

然后是Dante，他割破了自己左手掌心，将血液滴入水池中。“我许诺护你，指引正途。”新的魔纹在V的皮肤上生成，猛禽与雷电的鸣响交织一处，而后沉静下来。

最后是Vergil，他割破了右手掌心，同样将血液滴入水池中。“我许诺护你，视你如子。”最后的魔纹波动出惊人的力量，甚至染黑了V的头发，连池面都随着力量而泛起细微的波纹。

几位观礼的女士震惊地互相交换了视线，碍于仪式没有开口。

池水将V送到Nero面前。

“Nero，迎接你的新娘，完成你们的标记。”Vergil庄严地说。

他一把将自己的爱人抱起，闻到对方身上细微散发出来的信息素。他们在银色的池水边亲吻，欢庆礼成的钟声在此刻响起。

Lady后来熬夜爆肝横跨四页篇幅的拉页大彩图，Nero与V在礼堂中亲吻，金色的天光与银色的水光碰撞出细碎的花瓣，完美还原，美不胜收，好评连连。后续单独再版烫金海报（附赠婚礼现场蔷薇花瓣书签）在疯狂加印后依然供不应求，Nico哭着在印刷厂无力继续加班的情况下宣布就此绝版不再重印，引发求购狂潮，市价不断攀升，有价无市。

一对新人对于领地里如火如荼的灰色产业丝毫不知。

V已经停止使用安抚剂好几个月了，只需Nero恰当施放信息素便能引发他的热潮期。

Nero回房间的路上全程将他稳稳地抱在怀里，名正言顺地用自己的信息素将V整个笼罩起来，不愿让其他人闻到自己的Omega因为临近热潮期而无法完全收敛好的信息素。但是他没注意到自己的信息素正在一步步将V推向正式热潮期。

当Nero把V放到床上的时候，后者已经浑身发热无力动作了。他那油墨清香的信息素沾染上了情欲的湿热，缠绕在Nero身上挑逗撩拨，勾得年轻Alpha的信息素如护食的猛兽般倾巢而出。

“我已经湿透了，Nero。你还站在那儿做什么？”V软软地陷在柔软的床榻里，轻纱半覆，面容微粉。

Nero脱去身上繁复的礼服，安抚地亲吻因为情潮而不安的Omega。他剥去V身上的礼服，就像除去一颗完美种子的夹衣，每坦露出一寸肌肤都给他无比的惊喜。他的爱人在他炽热的视线下微微颤抖，因为Sparda血脉的祝福而沾染上漆黑魔纹的躯体美不胜收。

他亲吻他，唇舌交缠中信息素更加频繁地交换。V难耐地挺起腰腹磨蹭Nero已经隆起的下身，被带着薄茧的手掌握住半硬的阴茎揉搓，立刻便泄了力气软瘫下来。他的爱人在他耳边轻笑，嘴唇轻啄他同样敏感的耳廓，往他耳道里吹入灼热的吐息。

Nero以膝盖顶开V毫无抵抗的双腿，一手下探，那隐秘的入口早已湿得一塌糊涂，感受到指尖的来访立刻翕张起小嘴热情万分。他轻轻插入一个指节，又湿又热的肠壁便迫不及待地吸吮上来，他却又退了出来。

V发出难耐的呻吟，主动将双腿张得更开。那处的美景一览无遗。“Nero，别逗我。”他渴求得发疯，热潮期推着他，要他向自己的Alpha讨要那天经地义的欢愉。

“嘘，别着急。”Nero亲吻V已经沁出丝丝泪水的眼角。他吸吮啃噬那线条优美的脖颈，终于干脆地将手指插入期待已久的后穴，小心缓慢地抽插揉动。即使热潮期会放大快感降低痛楚，他仍不愿让V遭受任何一点点可能的伤害。

V的敏感点很浅，Nero很轻易地便找到了那处腺体，不住地将指节剐蹭而过。V在他特意的动作下发出如泣的尖声呻吟，双手攀紧了身上人的肩背。“进来，Nero，给我。”他急促地说，双腿缠上Nero的腰身不住轻蹭。

Nero终于撤出他已经被情液沾湿的手指，微抬起身，盯着V变得墨绿的眼睛顶了进去。滚烫的甬道欢欣鼓舞地紧紧缠上来，梆硬的阴茎碾过肠壁，V尖叫着高潮了。初次承欢的Omega敏感得出人意料，他吸紧了Alpha，即使是在高潮后无意识的时候仍催促着对方进到更深处。Nero用力地吻上他，毫不迟疑地继续深入，直到下腹撞上那挺巧的屁股。

V的又一声尖叫被Nero吞了下去。他感觉到体内的阴茎开始抽动，身体已经无师自通地吸吮回应。Nero的下身无情地鞭笞着他，双手和双唇却又爱抚着他的身体，那因为魔纹的衬托而更显粉嫩的乳尖被揉捏得红肿挺立，敏感的肋下被吸吮出斑斑红痕，精瘦的腰线更是Nero的最爱，附着其上的掌印怕是需要许多时日才能消去。

太多了。太热了。太爽了。

“Nero……Nero……”V无意识地唤着。被翻过身跪趴着，他抱紧了身下柔软的枕头，湿漉漉的床单已经不知被扔到了什么地方。他感到自己肠道里装满了Nero的精液，却因为被粗大的阴茎堵着所以流不出去。每一个动作都引得汁液声响，淫糜不堪。

Nero狂浪地在独属于自己的Omega身体征伐，层层叠叠的吻痕齿痕掌痕几乎要盖过墨色魔纹。他已经顶到生殖腔口好几次了，V因为他顶弄的动作缩作一团颤抖不休。初次的Omega会对进入生殖腔心生畏惧，所以Nero并不打算在第一个夜晚便硬闯进去。他再一次射在肠道里，安抚地亲吻着肿胀的腺体再次将V翻过来。

V迷迷糊糊地接受Nero的亲吻，在对方打算抽出去的时候哭哭唧唧地抱着Nero不让他出去。“留在里面，别走。”这导致Nero不得不就这么抱着V走到隔壁的浴室进入浴池里，热水令V发出舒适的低吟，可他还是紧紧缠在Nero身上。

“V，还好吗？”Nero抱着他，轻柔地为他擦洗。

V渐渐清醒过来，发现Nero和自己的姿势脸上更红。他还记得自己缠着Nero不要他走，现在只觉得羞涩不已。“你——没有进去。”他轻声地说。

“等你准备好。”Nero扶着V的腰，轻轻地从Omega的身体里撤出来。乳白色的体液立刻便从穴口流了出来，他强作镇定地探手为他清理，心脏仍旧因为对方轻轻的呻吟声狂跳。

“我希望你进去。我想彻底成为你的Omega，还想生下你的孩子。”V伏在他肩头，头发挡住了他的脸，让他成功隐藏了自己羞得快爆炸的表情。

听到这甜蜜可爱的情话，Nero立刻就硬了。他强硬地抬起缩在自己怀里的可爱Omega，亲吻他已经红肿不堪的嘴唇，“我当然要进去，我会射满你，让你生许多许多孩子，我和你的孩子。”

当他再一次插入，生殖腔的小口已经主动地张开了。那紧致的湿漉漉的高热的小口饥渴地吸吮着探访者的头部，直爽得Nero头皮发麻。V在他怀里蠕动着，唤着他快进去，仿佛一只催人堕落的魅魔。他顺从了本能，捅了进去。

V因为这一刻至高的喜悦和随之而来的痛楚而绷紧了躯体，他无声地尖叫着，连脚趾都蜷紧了。他在Nero肩背上留下新的抓痕，眼泪淅沥而落。

Nero甚至因此而半魔化了，他的蓝色魔爪珍惜地捧着Omega瘫软的身体，阴茎因为半魔化而更加粗长，直直顶在生殖腔敏感充血的内壁上，印发了V又一次猝不及防的高潮。他无法自拔地开始在生殖腔里高速地抽动，这具高热的柔软的湿漉漉的躯体从此被塑造成他的形状，沾染上他的气味，刻印上他的标志，彻彻底底地独属于他了。

“标记我！咬我！”V伸长了脖子，将后颈已经肿胀不堪的腺体暴露在他面前。

Alpha抓住他垂下的头发，亲吻舔舐那片发烫的皮肤，下身仍用力地进出着，弄得热水撒了满地。他一遍遍将V推上高峰，榨出Omega身体里所有的甜蜜呻吟和液体，最后的最后才用力咬了下去。牙齿刺破那在热潮期变得脆弱的皮肤，注入自己的信息素，同时，他成结了，他灌满了自己的Omega，终于让这一直心存不安的可爱人儿确确实实得到了完整的承诺。

V耗尽体力睡过去了，结令他疼痛，也令他心安。Nero就着结合的姿势抱着他回到卧室，已经有训练有素的Beta女仆清理好房间换上新的床具。回到干爽的被窝里，Nero亲吻V的额头，也闭上了眼睛。

“接下来要策划养娃系列了吗？”Kyrie喜滋滋，婚礼圆满结束，新刊销量再创新高，可喜可贺！

Nico摇摇手，“没那么快要孩子，你要相信Nero身上的Sparda血统到底有多醋坛子。”

Trish和Lady发出赞同的大笑，“当年Dante还小的时候别人碰他哥一根头发都要追着打一整天。Nero怎么可能这么快就想不开要生个孩子来跟自己争抢V的注意力。”

所以说Sparda双子CP这么兴盛跟领主大人你们是不是真的毫无关系，而是从小对哥哥独占欲爆棚的Dante的缘故啊！无意间从女士们的小茶室路过听到重要信息的Vergil面无表情地继续走自己的路。而还在床上睡懒觉的Dante并不知道自己就要倒大霉了。


End file.
